criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Matt Barry/@comment-29913108-20180601122825
My Plot for him: Matt= Woah! Are you telling me Rosa’s dead, definitly didn’t see that coming! Jones= Wait, you knew her! Matt= Oh please, every one knew in Uni knew her, she was the lead cheerleader for the Wippeka Armadillos. Jones= Looking at your clothes, you are obviously a member of the Grimsborough Quills, her death probably will help decrease yor oponent’s performance. Matt= Dude.....please, with or without their lead cheerlader, my team will can defeat the Armadillos in no especially with me as their leader Besides, if I was your place I’d question that Viper- what’s his name again, oh yeah! Ash Bison, I caught that perv stalking her last weak, catcalling. Jones= Ok, thanks for this information, we’ll have to question you later. You’re right , we should probably interrogate this Ash Bison. ____________________________________________________________________ After The Arrest: Jones= Matt Barry, you’re under arrest for the murder of Rosa Wolf, what did she do that led you to do such a thing?! Matt= Since I’ll go to jail anyways, I guess I’ll spill the beans..... I assume you heard about what’s happening in Grimsborough University. Jones= You mean about the Vipers sneaking their drugs inside campus, and selling it to the students, let me guess you are one of their clients. Matt= Nope, the truth is..... -takes off shirts -rubs his chest using a his shirt -reveals a viper tattoo Jones= WHAT YOU’RE ONE OF THE VIPERS! Matt= Yes, and I’ve been working for them ever since I was a Highschool Senior. Yesterday, I went to the locker rooms, of course I made sure none of my teammates were here, but what I didn’t know is that I was inbthe girl’s locker room. After I took a shower, I went to my sport bag to cover my tattoo using the foundation I stole from my sister, but I saw Rosa in the locker room changing, and she saw my tattoo. She threatened to tell the police, I had to kill her before this b_tch opens her mouth. Jones= If you really wanted to resist arrest, then why did you leave your shirt in the crime scene, why did you take it off in the first place, and wore one identical to it?! Matt= I was afraid this shirt of mine was going to leave some evidence of me killing Rosa, such as maybe a blood stain, or the ripped shoulder the Rosa did when defending herself. So I took off the shirt and ripped it, I was going to throw it, but I heard someone coming, so I just threw it and ran away. Jones= Ok, I’ve heard enough, you’re under arrestfor the murder of Rosa Wolf, any you say will go to judge. ____________________________________________________________________ In Trial: Olivia Hall= You are standing here accused for the murder of Rosa Wolf, how do you plead. Matt= Not giulty your honor, it’s her fault, threatening a gang member to call the police, she was should have kept her mouth for herself. Olivia Hall= If that is the case, for the murder of Rosa Wolf, drug trafficking, and your lack for remorse, I hereby sentence you to life in prison with no chance of a parole.